Until the Stars End
by Little Author
Summary: Anakin and Padme have a correspondence during the Clone Wars. How? By letters, of course! Mostly set during Labyrinth of Evil. AniPadme. Enjoy!
1. Until the Stars End

_Title: Stars End_

_Rating: K_

_Categories: Romance/Angst_

_A/N: A little sweet piece featuring Anakin writing a letter to Padme. I may add another chapter containing Padme's response. Also, this is my first shot at romance, so I may be a little rusty. All of the characters that you notice are the great George Lucas'. I would also like to thank Seldom Darlin' for editing this little piece for me. You rock, Ali! And now presenting Stars End, by me, LA._

_Disclaimer: All of the characters that you notice are the great George Lucas'_

Anakin sighed as he huddled down on the ground for the night. He had been in the Outer Rim, fighting off the Separatists for almost three years. He had just left Coruscant weeks ago—two to be exact. How could he_ not_ remember the weeks? Being away from Padmé so long tended to make him count the days that he was away from her. The long, agonizing, heart-wrenching days, wondering if his sweet Angel was well; hoping that the war had not gotten as far in the core as Coruscant.

Yet, things didn't always seem as bad when it was just him and Obi-Wan. He had never doubted his Master. Well, not always. Anakin had trusted his old mentor, when things were less confusing. Now he wasn't so sure about trusting anyone-besides Padmé. Anakin sighed again and glanced around him, to make sure Obi-Wan was sleeping. Anakin had been meaning to write a letter to Padmé for some time, and now was the time to do it, when everyone was sleeping and there weren't any duties to fulfill. Anakin took out a datapad and turned it on. As he thought, the words seemed to flow together, and he started writing.

_My dearest Padmé,_

_Having been so long without you made me realize the longer I live without you, the worse my heart aches. How can I live, worrying for you, worrying if I died, wondering if I will ever come home? I must admit I am dying. Dying to see you that is._

_I hope this reaches you in good health, and brings a smile to your face. I know just thinking about you, my love, makes me hope one day more, fight a little harder, be a little stronger._

_This war, I hope, will be over soon. I pray that every day is closer to the end. Master Obi-Wan says as soon as we capture Dooku, we can start taking this war down hill. I hope we find him. We are on our way to finding Gunray right now, and it is only in time we can capture him and Dooku. I wish that the day will come soon._

_I have been told hope is a groundless and hollow emotion. I disagree. Hope is what keeps this war brighter during dark days. These are dark days indeed. Hope, for me that is, can do wondrous things. It keeps the shadows lingering in the back of mind away for at least one more night. Hope gives will and will gives strength. Even those who are afraid to hope are somewhat lifted up by those hopeful around them. Hope, I guess, is like love. It is infectious, it grows, and it longs, the way I long for you, Angel._

_Like everyone here, I hope this war ends soon. The sooner the war ends, the sooner we can stop thinking the worst that could happen. The sooner it ends, the sooner I can be with you, my love. No matter what, Padme, I promise I will come back to you, finding you safe as well. I love you and always will, until the stars end._

_Love always,_

_Anakin_

Anakin looked over his letter and tucked the datapad away. Tomorrow he would find someone to deliver it to Padmé. He desperately hoped it would reach her safe and sound. He would give anything to be there for her himself, but for them, he had his duty and she had hers, no matter what they felt for each other. Making sure his lightsaber was safely attached to his belt, he gently settled himself against the trunk of a tree. Anakin closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of raising a family with Padme.

_A/N: I hoped you liked it! It was a toughie, this one. I'm not used to writing Anakin. I am more of a Luke fiction writer; though I do think Anakin is a very complex and deep character. In other words, I like him. Thanks for reading! LA_


	2. Waterfall

_A/N: Hello! I am sorry for those who could have been waiting for me to continue this! Thank you to my reviewers for reading and to anyone who has read this. This one is a little longer and is Padmé's response to my first chapter. If you really want me to continue, let me know, I have the next Anakin letter on standby. Well, enough of my rambling. Enjoy! LA_

_Disclaimer: All characters you see are not mine, but belong to the mighty George Lucas. If I did own them, why would I be writing here?_

The new datapad sat on Padmé's desk waiting to be read while its receiver busied around the apartment getting ready for the day. So far, it had been three days since Padmé had gotten the mysterious datapad, and it had certainly piqued her curiosity. Glancing again at her desk, she finally sat down and flicked it on. She gasped.

Inside was a letter from Anakin. Her hands trembled as she read and tears of relief stung at the corners of her eyes. _Anakin was all right!_ Padmé's greatest fear was that she would lose Anakin during the war. He fought hard for the Republic, but she desperately wished that he would come home soon. It had been too long since the last time she had seen him. Far too long. Ignoring her busy schedule, Padmé sat on the couch and grabbed her own datapad. She sighed and started to write to her beloved out in the war.

_Anakin,_

_I am relieved to find that you are alive and unhurt. My heart longs for you to come home again…a few days in between missions is never enough. Ani, you're the best thing that has happened in my life and you, my love, are all this heart longs for._

_Anakin, I can't wait to be with you again, and it mostly worries me that you can be hurt at any moment. It is a dark time, Ani, we all are worried. My love, until you are once again safe in my arms, I will always be afraid for you. Always. _

_Politics here on Coruscant aren't doing any better either. It looks as if both aspects of this war—political and offensive—are hitting dead ends. A few other senators and I are working on contacting Chancellor Palpatine. We have a few concerns that we feel we should address to him and should be resolved quickly. Oh, Ani, everything is changing. When will we be together again? Soon, I hope._

_I am afraid, Anakin. These times are changing quickly, and not for the better. How can I not fear when everyone is looking up to me for answers? I do not let it show, but inside I fear for the people of the Republic, the Jedi and troops fighting our war, and you, my love. I do not think I should fear, but I do. It's a human emotion, and I know even the strongest can fall because of fear. Fear, I know, will not bring you down, Ani._

_I hope you are working hard and will come home soon. I miss you and I will never rest until I can see your beautiful smile again. So many changes have happened and I want—need you most right now. Anakin, I will give you one more hope for now: I am well, and we will be together soon. I know it is hard, but in the end, we will always have each other. My love is endless for you, and you, my love can only fill the empty spot in my heart. Until next time, Ani, remember my love runs for you like a waterfall, endless and never stopping._

_Love always,_

_Padme_

Padme saved the message and turned the datapad off. It was time to go to work. Somehow, she would have to get this to Anakin. No matter, it would get to him in the end. Padme smiled a heartfelt smile that hadn't appeared on her face in a long time and headed out happy and hopeful. Anakin or no Anakin, she would always have a spot for him in her heart.

_Ok, so how'd I do? Love it or hate it? Let me know! Also, if you really want to see more, as I have said earlier, then let me know so I can get writing. LA_


	3. Forever

_A____N: Hey! Well, I'm back with another chapter! I'm so glad that some of you want me to continue. Thanks to the reviewers from last chapter and to anyone who is reading. Also, very big thanks to Ali for editing this chapter for me. I don't know what I would do without you! Well, feel free to review or read; or both. Enjoy! LA _

_Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to George Lucas, and if I owned them, they would probably be going crazy from all of the things I put them through. _

_What's this?_ Anakin thought as one of the clones handed him a data card. He smiled and thanked the kind soldier. He stuffed it into his pocket and set out after Obi-Wan, who was waiting for him a few meters ahead. Anakin hoped beyond hope that it was from Padmé, but he could never know…

Once everyone was sleeping, Anakin took one more glance around the ship and turned a data pad on with the mysterious data card inside. He took a glance at the name that closed the contents and gasped. _It _was_ Padmé!_ He read through the letter three times, tears of relief pricking at his eyes. Anakin rubbed them fiercely. He was glad that nothing bad had happened to her! _If anything happened to her…_Anakin didn't even finish the thought. He took the data card out and tucked it safely in his pocket. Finding another one laying around, he inserted it into his data pad. He sighed, joyful and lonely. Once more, he rubbed his eyes and then started to write.

_Dearest Padmé,_

_I am relieved to find you are well. You are safe, and that is enough comfort for me. My love, will we ever see each other again, or are we destined to be apart for months on end? It seems that the longer I'm away from you, the more my heart feels like it has been torn up into many pieces. I need you to be with me; I need your wisdom, your comfort, your love. Angel, I'm lost and confused, and I need your support as I find myself falling away from everyone. Why won't this war end? I long to see you everyday, but I can't wait much longer. As you know, I'm not a very patient man._

_I hope to come home soon. We are closest to Coruscant than we have been in a long time. Maybe after we find who made Gunray's chair, I can meet you again. If not, then sometime soon, my love. This war has been coming to dead ends, like you said. I've heard that when the Force closes a door, it opens a window. Obi-Wan and I have found that window. I can't say what, but we are one step closer to finding out where and who the dark lord we have been searching for is. What I _can_ say is that those windows and doors I've taken for my own life are leading me nowhere. Of all of these paths, I've never found a way out of my fears and memories. Why must it be so hard to forget?_

_Angel, I can't help but think of you every hour of the day, and even in my dreams you can't escape my thoughts. Each time I remember your beautiful smile or your stunning eyes, I can't help but feel a cold, hard pain in my heart; where you should be. You are correct; things are changing, and I don't think it's for the better. Even in the people, my friends, I feel they are changing too. Changing times calls for changing people, I guess. _

_My love, what is happening? The days are getting darker. This darkness is creeping ever so slowly around the Jedi's vision. No one is cheerful, and I find it harder to be glad myself. The hope that we've been praying for is draining away, replaced with despair gripping at our hearts. We know despair is of the dark side, but no Jedi code can rid our feeling of utter hopelessness and despondency. My only hope now is to be with you again, Padme._

_Angel, my love for you will never end, no matter what happens to us. I long to be with you, and I will await our next meeting. If anything happens to me, remember I will always be with you and will always love you. Forever._

_Anakin_

Anakin looked out of a window and gazed at the stars, all of his thoughts only on Padmé. His angel, his…_everything_. Only if they could be together once again…_forever_.

_Love it? Hate it? Or is it just too horrible to even look at? Let me know! I will definitely be updating soon! Thanks again for the support. LA_


	4. Nova

_A/N: Sorry this took so long, Darth Real Life got a hold of me. Also, my editor went on vacation and never told me how this was, so it is later than I planned it to be. Thanks for the reviews, and I'm sorry I haven't replied individually, but I will this time around. I just wanted you guys to know that you keep this story going for me. Also, I'm planning on ending this soon, but that will be discussed in the next chappie. Enough rambling and on with the story! LA _

_Disclaimer: Do I have a beard and wear flannel shirts? No, I didn't think so._

The war was getting worse than ever. Padmé needed to take a break from all of those political situations she kept getting herself into. She only wanted Anakin back with her, to know that he was in some way safe or at least doing well. Anakin frequented her thoughts on a daily basis and Padmé learned that instead of dwelling on what _could be_ she thought about what _had been_. The times when there was no war, or that day three years ago when they had married in secret. She found herself thinking about his soft hair that had grown longer since he had become a Jedi Knight and the feeling of his strong arms when they were around her. His smile comforted her heart and made the days seem a little less agonizing. Padmé sat down and sighed as she flipped through a few data cards that had been handed to her not even a few steps into the building. More work for her to do tonight. It was all information about the increasingly ridiculous bills that Chancellor Palpatine had been creating. Padmé had been working on protesting speeches against the policies and she needed to know exactly what she was up against.

She paused when she saw a data card that seemed out of place against the sleek, shiny ones. Padmé's heart leapt into her throat as she caressed the beaten up card lightly. Maybe, just maybe, Anakin had finally written back to her. Inserting the data card into the datapad with trembling hands, she held her breath as the message loaded onto the screen. She saw Anakin's message and relief washed through her. He was all right! He seemed so worried about her that she felt she needed to calm him down. She looked at the chrono. Padmé again responded to his letter.

_Dear Anakin,_

_I am glad you are safe, alive, and mostly unhurt. You don't know how much it means to me that you are writing; it has been terrifying to know that one day you might not make it through a battle, and these letters give me the peace I need. There have been so many rumors about you and Obi-Wan and many others that have been killed or missing. I have been worrying if you were all right, but apparently you are, so I am content for now. I hope you are well when you get this Anakin, if anything happened to you, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. Just know that whatever happens I will always love you and that I miss you. My love, just know that I am thinking about you every day and that I am looking forward to the day that we are reunited. I love you so much, Ani, I just want you to know that._

_We have met with Chancellor Palpatine—my fellow senators and I—_ _two standard days ago. I got your message from the Chancellor too. I was so happy that you were alive, but I was suddenly worried that he knew about us. He said that he was working on civilian protection, but I have this strange feeling that he was lying through his teeth. I have the feeling that he is not to be trusted any more. _

_We also have confronted him about releasing the powers he has gained for the war after the war is over. Again, that peculiar sensation came again, and I had the impression that he did not intend to let go of any power whatsoever. Even though his answers were eloquently given and assured, I still felt that he was deceiving everyone. Should we trust this man like we have the past thirteen years? Should we trust the man that is gaining more and more power over the Republic and is planning to do so until he has absolute control? My love, what should I believe; what should I do?_

_I have so much to tell you when you get back. Nobody is safe anymore, and I am afraid. But don't worry about me too much, Anakin. I am well protected, and I am sure no harm will come to me. I worry about you the most, though. I am here on Coruscant in the battle of the Senate, of words, but relatively safe. You, Ani, are not. You are out in the galaxy, fighting battles, in the midst of action. I know you love it all, but something can always go wrong. Be careful out there, my love, and some day soon we will meet again._

_When everything goes wrong, I think of you, Ani. You are a light in my life that will never go out. It is a type of nova that will explode into brightness so intense that it could blind anyone who saw it. That is our love, and that nova of love will never fade away; unlike a nova in space. It will stay bright and clear forever, as long as our love lasts. I love you, Anakin, and I am awaiting your return._

_Love your angel,_

_Padmé_

Padmé sighed again as she saved the message. She couldn't stop him being what he was meant to do, but sometimes she wanted to be a little selfish. For one day take the galaxy's biggest hero for herself. Padmé knew that wouldn't happen. She put a hand to her stomach and looked out the window to the fading daylight. Yes, she looked forward to that day when she could take him for her own.

_Like it, love it despise it? Let me know! Thanks again! LA _


	5. Incomplete

_A/N: I AM NOT DEAD, I SWEAR!!! Well the moment has arrived…finally. Yes, I am very aware that I haven't updated in a year and some-odd months, but I have my reasons…Uh no…Actually, all I've got is that school happened and I was kind of lazy. I guess I give you, my fans, (if you've waited this long for the end…I am so, so, so times infinity sorry) permission to throw whatever fruit/vegetable/life form at me from your computer. I deserve it. Oh, yes, I've also edited my other chapters, so this story is practically flawless of any type of error that I missed before (and you might want to go back and read them anyway…I'm positive you've forgotten the plot-ishness). Well, I'm really sorry and I appreciate you for waiting this long for me. Enjoy! LA_

_Disclaimer: Don't own it...never have, never will…And I also borrowed the quotes from Revenge of the Sith…those aren't mine either…_

Anakin Skywalker sat in the confines of his Jedi starfighter and absently looked at the flashing controls. They made soft beeping sounds and the humming of his ship put him into a sort of trance. A sudden blip from the message transmitter abruptly broke him out of the reverie. Checking his message screen, Anakin's expression brightened as he saw an encrypted letter from Padmé. At the end, he was relieved to find she was unhurt but puzzled at her description of Chancellor Palpatine. She had always seemed supportive of Palpatine…Had he changed? _I'll see when we save him_, Anakin thought. He and Obi-Wan were on their way to saving the Chancellor, who was reported to be on Grievous' ship, the _Invisible Hand_. _I guess I will give her one last good-bye if I never see her again…_

_My dearest Padmé,_

_I am grateful that you are safe once again. The thought of you being hurt is…well, let me just say that I would never live with myself. I cannot wait to see you smile again my love; it has been far too long, almost five months without your beautiful hair and loving embrace. What would I do without you, Angel? _

_I will try to visit you as soon as we hit Coruscant. I know we will capture the Chancellor safely and bring him back. Then we can have the time I have so desperately craved since our last parting. But keep in mind that this mission is dangerous, that I may not come out alive as I have in past battles. This may be the last time I remind you that I love you, and I do, with all of my strength, heart, mind, and soul…_

Anakin stopped writing as alarms blared and Obi-Wan's voice crackled over the comm. It looked like they had made it to the _Invisible Hand_. _I am so sorry my love…we'll meet again one day._ He deleted the message.

"_Something wonderful has happened... Ani, I'm pregnant._"

"_I don't know you anymore. Anakin, you're breaking my heart! You're going down a path I can't follow!_"

"_I...I couldn't have! She was alive! I felt it! Noooooooooooo!_"

Darth Vader, newly instated Lord of the Sith cringed at the still fresh memories. What had he done? He loved Padmé with all of his heart, how could he have killed her? _My love…_He sighed, still uncomfortable with the sound of his breathing through a respirator. It sounded hollow, almost as hollow he felt, the emptiness inside of him never dying, never ceasing, just like the respirator. The black hole represented the vacant feeling he had felt ever since Padmé had passed. Vader felt like he could break down, cry…but…no, he could not. A Sith Lord was to keep emotions such as love and sorrow at bay.

_My dearest Padmé,_ he thought,_ I never meant to hurt you…I never have. I hope you will forgive me someday. Just know that I'll always love you…always. I am incomplete without you. Love, your Ani. _Blinking back tears from his damaged eyes, Vader let go of his past, his love, and all the memories came with it. Although it helped the pain ease, it never closed the gaping, jagged abyss that left him incomplete …like the message he had never sent her…

_Like it? Love it? Think it is horribly short (like I do)? Tell me! I hope you had some sort of happiness in reading it. Thanks again. LA _


End file.
